


Inevitable

by Jamith



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, F/F, F/M, Multi, Slow Burn, The slowest, epic soap opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamith/pseuds/Jamith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Costia broke Lexa’s heart a year ago. Instead of staying and dealing with it, she traveled the world. Now she’s living with her sister and going back to finish her degree. She did not expect for Costia to still be around and she definitely was not expecting to be friends with her ex girlfriend's girlfriend and her merry band of delinquents.</p>
<p>Titled as such because Lexa and Clarke are soulmates, there are just some bumps along the way. And also because OF COURSE I'm writing a College AU, it must be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank timorous_scribe and keepcalmandclexaon for keeping me going and also fixing any mistakes (I'm sure I still missed a few).

Lexa ignores the loud beeping from her side table for as long as she can. When she can't take it anymore she quickly reaches over to blindly swipe at her phone screen. Peace, at last. That is, until Anya practically kicks open her door and blasts an air horn.

“Was that necessary?” Lexa bolts upright and pushes her unruly curls out of her face. “Why do you even have an air horn?”

“Apparently it is, since your first class starts in an hour and you look like death warmed over. And you never know when you are going to need to make some noise.” Anya blasts the horn once more for good measure and then stalks off down the hallway.

Lexa loves her sister, she really does. It’s something she has to tell herself often enough so she’ll keep believing it. It has been a year, so maybe it was time to move past it all. Lexa had taken a break, she had seen the world. Parts of it anyway. And wasn’t time supposed to heal all wounds or some bullshit? Why, then, did she still feel like she was drowning in all this heartbreak? Before she could answer any of her questions she heard Anya stomping down the hall towards her room once again. Getting up and facing the day seems like the safer choice. 

~

When Lexa finally gets to campus she is struck by how different it seems, yet still familiar. She sees the tree that she and Costia would study under when the weather was nice, and on her right loomed the library where they would go on rainy days. Students that aren’t in classes are lounging on the grass or reading under the trees in the quad. There is a group tossing a football. She doesn’t recognize anyone, but then again she never really paid attention to other people when Costia was around. All of her friend’s were Costia’s friends.

Lexa shuts her eyes, as if that could stop the flood of feelings washing over her with the memories. She and Costia were going to be starting their final year of university before Costia ended things. Lexa would start her internship and Costia would be teaching. Just like they had talked about a million times before. 

“Watch out!” but the warning was too late, no sooner had she seen the football fly past her line of sight had she been tackled to the ground.

Staring up at the sky, trying to get her wits about her, her view is interrupted by a beautiful face, brown eyes full of apology. She recognizes the girl as part of the group that was lazily passing a ball across the quad just moments ago and it takes her a second to realize that the girl is talking.

“I am so sorry about that. Octavia doesn’t know her own strength sometimes.” The girl offers her hand, but Lexa ignores it and dusts herself off. “I’m Raven, by the way.”

“You should watch where you are throwing that thing.” Lexa looks behind the girl to where her friends are trying to make it look like they aren’t watching the altercation.

“Which is why I shouted ‘watch out.’” Raven says, hand on her hip.

“Right before knocking me on my ass.” It seems that fate is not going to make this day easy for her at all. First Anya and now this stranger. 

Raven looks her up and down, slowly, “And what a great ass it is.”

This is not at all what she was expecting and she tries to hide her blush by looking away, but she’s pretty sure Raven sees it anyway.

“How about I make it up to you,” she inclines her head towards the student center. “Breakfast?” 

“I have to get to class.” Lexa practically leaves the girl in her dust. 

~

Once in her first class of the day, she spends her time alternating between looking over the syllabus and staring at the mass of blonde hair in front of her. As if noticing the stare the girl turns to smile at her. Butterflies stir in her stomach. Lexa gets lost in her kind blue eyes and almost forgets to return the smile. As soon as she does the butterflies in her stomach decide to kick it up a notch. She doesn't even know this girl, but something about her will not let her look away. The girl shakes her head a little at something and turns back around for the rest of class. Lexa is surprised that she misses having her attention. 

Maybe it was all a sign that she should be moving on. Anya was right, she needed to get laid. Or at least needed to stop feeling sorry for herself. She decides right then and there that she’s going to pick herself up. 

~

The last class of the day is Shakespearian Comedies. She had been avoiding taking her humanities general requirement and this one seemed the most appropriate for her state of mind. She briefly recalled that Costia had had a yen for all things Shakespeare. Maybe that’s why she decided this would be a good idea. 

Lexa focuses her attention to the front of the room when the professor clears her throat. She begins by introducing herself, but Lexa’s gaze immediately goes to her teaching assistant who is currently passing out syllabi. Her dark brown locks are obscuring her face, but Lexa would know her anywhere.

Costia.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I've got about three fics going right now, but I hope to update this one regularly.   
> You can find me on tumblr @mymomthinksimfunny


End file.
